


Interruption

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [114]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Anime, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, victor is a good fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor is pretty sure that he's sick, but the last thing he wants is to interrupt this interview.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Short prompt fill originally posted to my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

Victor really shouldn’t sneeze right now. He really shouldn’t. Yuuri is in the middle of a very important interview, and what kind of horrible fiancé would interrupt that?

But his nose itches so much. Victor raises a hand to subtly rub at it, when he realizes that the interviewer has turned to face him. “What are your plans for returning to the ice this season?”

Crap. Victor sniffs hard, hoping to subdue the lingering tingle plaguing his nose, and flashes the interviewer a bright smile. “I’m planning to time my return with the Russian nationals. I’m hoping my comeback goes smoothly. After all, I have new world records to set!”

His enthusiasm is his undoing; the vibrations from his voice add to the already overwhelming tickle in his nose. Victor doesn’t even hear the interviewer’s next question-he’s too busy snapping forward with a loud, body-wrenching sneeze. He flushes with embarrassment when he realizes that everyone is staring at him.

“Bless you!” Yuuri and the interviewer chime in unison.

“Ah, spasibo,” Victor thanks them and gives his nose another firm rub. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Yuuri asks anxiously.

“I’m fine, just a little sneezy,” Victor reassures him. Sure, his throat has been sore since he woke up and now his nose is unbearably itchy, but it’s no reason to make Yuuri worry over him. He sniffles, smiles, and turns back to the interviewer. “Sorry for the interruption. Could you repeat the question?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
